1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to soaps, combined with water coloring tints and children's toys, preferably plastic toy dinosaurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children are known for not wanting to bathe or at times wanting to play with toys while bathing. Many toys are developed for play while taking a bath. Bath toys encourage children to simulate bath time as a good thing and playing with toys during bath time reinforces this.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,913 describes a cake of non-floating soap with a figured doll core of sufficiently buoyancy to make the combination float in water. The doll core having the torso embedded in the soap with protruding head and feet to support the soap in an upright position.
RE 38,946 describes a child's toy and soap assembly comprising a small toy or figurine located within a body of transparent soap. A soap container conforming to the shape of the toy receives the body of soap.
It is desirable to provide a shaped color changing bar soap encasing a toy, such as a dinosaur, which during use can release the dinosaur and color the bathwater for increasing the child's interest in bathing and providing an educational experience.